Between the Skies and Worlds
by Not So 133t
Summary: Just to introduce myself to Fanfiction, I decided to reveal stuff about myself in the form of a fanfiction. Anyways, I am sucked into Shrek's world. Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. Prologue

"Oh God, I gotta go."

I was busy packing up my skateboard(gear and all) for the overnight school trip to New York City. My name is Paula Brown. I'm

13 and 2 months old, and I'm in 7th grade. Why our class is going to New York? Who freaking knows. I have shoulder-length

black hair, and I'm 5'7. "My God, I shoulda packed my stuff earlier." I groaned. What can you expect? You've got a middle-

schooler in front of you. It's no wonder I didn't pack my entertainment and miscellaneous stuff. "Oh God, my glasses. Where

the hell are my glasses?" I groaned, fumbling through my completely disorganized room.

Slinging my bag as I went to pick up my hairbrush, I saw a strange blue glow coming out of it. When I put my finger close to the

hairbrush, I felt a strange, tingling sensation. Y'know, like the feeling you have when you've got lots of adrenaline pumping

through you? "Hmph, that's weird," I said, as I touched it. The second my fingers touched that brush, I felt a sudden jerk

through my navel. "HOLY-!" Before I know it, I was sucked into a vortex, heading to a strange, yet _very_ familiar land.

"Oh please, you're just like that slimy git, that Charming."

I rolled my eyes. My brothers were wrestling in the mud. I'm Kara. I'm 13 years and 1 day old. I have 2 brothers, Seamus and Kane, and we're triplets. I've got blond hair, a British accent(Seamus has got a Scottish one), and...green skin.


	2. A Random Act of Kindness

**A/N**: _Sorry if this chapter is poorly written. I have a lot of schoolwork and stuff going on in school, like haveing two field trips this week. One was field day and one was to Battleship New Jersey, if you would like to know. Besides, I feel all dizzy from screaming my head off in the rollercoaster-like flight simulator. And yes, I know I said "random" a lot in this chapter._

"Hey! Dad!"

My kids were outside. I thought it was an ordinary, lazy May afternoon. Well, it was not. When my son, Kane, ran up to me panting and wheezing(Kane and Kara have asthma), I knew something had to be up. Okay, at first, I didn't think that it was _really_ serious, but come on...you can't really guess that your kids have found a human girl their age knocked out cold. Oh...I haven't mentioned my name**,** have I? I'm Sir Shrek. Well, anyway, Kane led me to the girl, who was indeed knocked out cold. She was lying face down, and was wearing very weird clothes, which were shorts up to her knees, and a shirt that said..."Buy Girl Scout Cookies...Or I'll Eat You"(A/N: I actually have that shirt. I made it :D). Disturbing. I rolled her over, and I saw that she was dehydrated.

"Look what I found!"

Seamus picked up a pair of glasses. It probably belonged to that random girl who appears out of nowhere. I picked the girl up, backpack and all, to the house. I didn't really feel sure carrying a human, but I thought of it as a random act of kindness.

"Ohhhh..."

I woke up groggily in some unknown place. Whatever this place was, it was NOT my house. Or New Jersey. Or in the United States for that matter. My glasses were on my forehead in some disorganized way, and when I put it on my face, I saw that it was cracked. Aw, crap. Those glasses cost one hundred. Then, I heard footsteps. In case it was some European pedophile man, I pretended to sleep. "She's still unconscious," a familiar Scottish voice said. I didn't recognize it, however; my head was still spinning. _So it _is _a random European pedophile man! I must get out of here! _I tried to take a peek through half closed eyes. "Hey, I know you're awake." the Scottish voice said. Drat! Foiled again! "C'mon open up." _AHHHHHHH! The __random pedophile man is out to get me! Ach! Noooo!_ I opened my eyes, and I saw...gasp...the face of Shrek from the _Shrek _movies. My head was screaming, _HOLY CRAP! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HOLY FREAKING CRAP! It's just a dream. I'll pinch mself. __HARD. _I pinched myself. Oh my God, it didn't work. It was real.

"Hello, young lady, what's your name?"

"I-I'm P-Paula. Paula Brown(A/N: This isn't my real last name, though.)."

"And how old are you, Paula?"

"Thirteen."

"Ah. I have kids your age."

"O-okay."

"Now get some rest. I don't want you to faint again."

My last thought before I drifted off to sleep: What...the...freaking...hell.


	3. A Visit from a Voodoo Dude

"Puss...Get Merlin."

"Okay, Boss."

Something was up. People don't appear out of nowhere. Maybe it was Charming's work? Most likely. Was there some disurbance from Paula's kingdom? Even more likely. Just to be sure it wasn't Charming, I sent my good buddy, Puss, to go get that crazy old tosspot, Merlin. He may be insane, but he knows magic.

When he got here, he carried some bag with him. Kane walked up to him and said; "Hey, mister, are you one of those voodoo dudes?" Everyone-- me, Donkey, Puss, Fiona -laughed. Merlin, however, did not find this quite amusing. Kane smirked his funny little smirk. The old man glared at him. "Annywaay...I hope you don't mind. I brought a guest with me_...two _guests, if you please,_"_ Merlin said. As if on cue, a tall, lanky, blonde-haired man and an old woman walked in the door.

"Artie! Mom!" I cried. "Why, you're so big now," Lillian sighed, looking at the kids. Kane and Kara just stared.You can't blame them; why their grandmother was the Queen of Far Far Away, while their uncle was the King...they just met them. "Who-Who are you?" Seamus asked with a questioning look in his eyes. "Seamus!" Fiona hissed. "Oh, no, it's okay, Fiona, I knew this would happen," Lillian laughed. "I'm your grandmother, kids." Donkey, Puss, and I admit, I flinched and waited for some outburst, especially from Kara(teenage angst, ya can't help it). "So...who's this guy?" Kara asked, pointing to Artie. "I'm your uncle." Artie replied, with a hearty deep voice that startled me, as well as the others. Last time I checked, he had this whiny, teenager voice. I saw that he grew a little beard, too. There was a long pause, and surprisingly, Kara smiled. "Cool."

"There is a time for family reunions...now is not one." Merlin growled impatiently. "Now what was this emergency?" I pointed at Paula on the couch. He went over and pused his glasses up his nose. "This isn't an emergency," he said, chuckling. I frowned. "Flip her over," I said. "Look at the clothes. Girls don't wear shorts." Merlin paused and read the shirt. "'Buy Girl Scout Cookies or I'll Eat You?" Merlin laughed wheezily. Even Artie couldn't help grinning. "There's more...Look in the bag." Kane blurted out. Everyone turned toward him. "What? There's something sticking out." I hesitantly opened the bag, and pulled out a peculiar little thing. It said "Ipod" on the back, and had these little things coming out of it(A/N: In other words, earphones). "What a queer little thing!" Fiona gasped. Then, we heard a rustling. Paula had woken up.

"Uhh...why are you looking through my stuff?"

Well, what a great awakening! I found everyone looking through my bag! Do you know how rude that is? I swear, I got SUPER pissed. But, sommehow, I kept my cool. Somewhat. "Why-are-you-look-ing-through-my-stuff?" I said again, growling. "Aye, Paula. We wanted to know where you come from, " Shrek said, shuffling his feet. "Okay, why didn't you wake me up and ask me? I wasn't having a very pleasant dream to be honest." I shrugged. "Okay. Where are you from?" Some ogre kid with red hair asked me. Holy crap! Could that be-? "Uh, I'm from New Jersey, United States," I said, getting up. "and proud." I bowed. That old guy, whom I recognized as Merlin, turned pale. "Can you follow me here?" Merlin wheezed, taking me to the table. He pulled out a few maps. "Which one's your country or kingdom?" I pointed to the map of the United States. Merlin wheezed a little bit more. I heard him whisper, "Okay...let out all...that chi...yes, chi..." Shrek got up. "Merlin, what's wrong?" Merlin gasped. "This girl's from another world."


	4. That Dang Glowing Hairbrush!

**A/N:**

Paula:...Lincoln..._zinc_...IMMIGRANTS! PERIODIC TABLE!

Shrek: Is Paula alright?

Kara: Yeah, she's fine. Final tests took a hard toll on her, especially Science and History.

Seamus: This should do the trick. Look, it's Patrick Stump and Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy!

Paula: WHERE?! Oh. Thanks, Seamus. So, here's the new chapter! I DO NOT own Shrek, Dreamworks does. But I certainly do _own _him.

Shrek: Hey!

* * *

"What?"

I knew I was from another world and all, and I didn't want to break it to the others that they starred in a hit animated movie

series. I was afraid someone might faint or something. Then, I heard a thud. Speak of the Devil. Everybody turned around on

the spot and gaped. Shrek had died of a heart attack. Kidding! KIDDING! Actually, he just fainted. "Is...Is he alright?...I AM

SO SORRY!" I said. "No, no, it's okay," Fiona chuckled. "He did that when the triplets were being born, too." I laughed. It was

very easy to imagine Shrek fainting while his kids were being born. "Yeah, they had to put all this additional equipment on

him; they thought he had a heart attack," Artie said. Everybody else laughed, too, including the triplets. "Wait, you were

there when we were born?" Kane asked. "Yeah, that was actually the day of my coronation. June seventh." Artie sighed,

looking spaced out. I gasped in wonder along with the triplets. He probably went to their birth right after the ceremony.

"Anyway, enough talkin'. I think we should wake him up now," I said. Puss then pulled out a small bag. "I used this when he

fainted the last time." He put the bag over Shrek's nose and slowly pulled the drawstring. A few moments later, Shrek bolted

up coughing and spluttering."What was that?" I asked. Puss replied, "Catnip." Donkey and I laughed and giggled, as we

were the only ones that heard him. "Enough chit-chat!" Merlin said suddenly. "Okay, let me explain how you got here, Paula.

You touched a regular-looking object, right? That had a blue tinge and an aura coming out of it? That is called a World-

Wanderer portal. Whoever touches one of these will be sent to a designated world. In this case, our world. Sort of like a

Portkey from _Harry Potter_," Merlin explained. "Yeah, my hairbrush...How do you know I like Harry Potter?" I asked. Shrek then

replied, "_Deathly Hallows _is sticking out of your bag," Oh. Merlin then continued, "Anyway, a World-Wanderer Portal is only

activated by a person residing in the particular world they're traveling to. That means someone summoned you from this

world." I looked around and everybody nodded their heads. Nobody summoned me from here? "Charming," Shrek said

suddenly. All eyes were toward him. He sighed. "I believe Charming is after something. Trying to get to something or

someone he never had before. He's starting an army,"(A/N: Haha, Harry Potter OOTP-esque?) Everyone else widened their

eyes...like as if he's not supposed to tell anyone yet. Shrek fell back into his chair. "Well, it seems you'll be stuck here for a

while," Merlin coughed, pushing up his glasses. I groaned. "Don't worry, no time will have passed in your world," he said.

"Like Narnia?"(A/N: Ehe, I'm a bookworm.)

"Like Narnia, yes."

The ogre kid who was a girl stood up. "Well, I guess you'll be going to school with us," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm

Kara," I shook it. "I'm Seamus," the kid with the spiky brown hair said. "I'm Kane." that was the red-headed triplet. Soon, I

was shaking hands and "meeting" everyone in the house.


	5. Skewl and Bimbles

A/N:

Paula: Seventh grade is finally over! I shall celebrate by updating all of my stories at least once, as well as releasing my first one-shot. I **DO NOT** own Shrek or the Potter Puppet Pals. Shrek belongs to Dreamworks, whereas PPP belongs to Neil Cicierega.

Kara: Potter Puppet Pals? Will we get to sing along to a Mysterious Ticking Noise?!

Paula: You'll see.

Seamus: Yay!

* * *

_Paula's POV_

Waking up on a sofa, I nearly forget that I was stuck in Shrek's world. I was about to say some nasty language when I also remembered that no time passes in my world, so I could stay in here for as long as I like. _Look on the bright side, _I thought. _Maybe I could grab a few spoilers for the fourth movie. _"You're going to school with us," Kara said suddenly, startling me. "Mum and Dad are taking Uncle and Grandma back to Far, Far Away." I uttered some curse words under my breath, hoping that nobody heard that. Not more school. I was just getting ready for my end-of-the-year school trip and then I had to relive an extra day. I turned and suddenly looked at Kara. She was already dressed, while I was still in my mud-stained bermuda shorts and shirt. "Lemme change," I said, holding a finger up. I ran to the outhouse(I wonder who still has those in our world) to change into another pair of shorts and a new shirt that said, 'Gay people are happy people'(Gay also means happy).

When I got all dressed, Kara motioned for me to follow her. "Wait, I don't even have school supplies!" I cried. The triplets turned. "You can use some of ours," they said. There was a big, yellow carriage that pulled up, a bit reminiscent to modern school buses. The triplets and I climbed aboard. "Hey, Coco," Kara said to one of the mutant Dronkies. She waved back with her tail. "I don't know if your dad told you this, but she's going to school with us today." Kara said. Coco just nodded. I think she was the quiet type. However, the other Dronky behind us was chattering away to her brother. I guessed that was Debbie? I sneaked a peek at Seamus and Kane, who were seated next to each other, along with a couple other Dronkies. One had a mohawk, one had spiky hair like Seamus's, and one that was all wall-eyed. Soon after, a blonde girl walked up to us along with her posse of blondettes.

"Did you find a new friend, freaks?" she smirked, with her little mnions giggling. She obviously meant me. "One who thinks gay people are great?" What a dumbass! Gay, in the dictionary, also means 'happy'. Lots of people should already know that.

"Well, I thought your boyfriend was gay, too. Are you gay as well? Because you look like a man." I said, glaring. Kara, Debbie, and Coco looked at me in awe.

"You better watch it, new girl," Little Miss Blondie said. "Because I could send my boyfriend Toby over here to kick your ass!" She pointed to where a boy with long, dirty-blonde hair was sitting. He just rolled his eyes and winked at us.

"Stacey over there thinks Toby's her boyfriend; in reality, he doesn't like her at all," Kara explained to me. "Toby's a good friend of ours anyway. He'd never kick our asses, especially a girl's." I laughed at that comment. Toby seemed like a tough guy, being about six feet tall, but it seems like he's not a bully at all. Suddenly, the bus pulled up to the gates of Worcestershire Middle School. I guessed that this was like a sister school to Worcestershire HIGH School.

"Here we are...school." Seamus groaned. "Oh, here, borrow some of my quills. I'll give you some ink, too," he added, giving me some quills and some ink.

"You'll need textbooks, so ask the teachers here for some. I'm sure they'll be happy to give you one." explained Kane.

"Visit the principal's office; he'll give you your schedule." Kara chimed.

Soon enough, I was shown to Professor Bimbly's office(I tried not to laugh). "Uh...I'm new here? I'll only be here for a few day, sir." I said. Professor pointed to the secretary, who handed me a schedule. I gasped. Homeroom was in five minutes, and I didn't even know where Room 105 was! I walked out of the office, sighing, when Toby caught up to me.

"Hello, there. I'm Toby. Toby Griffin. I think I saw you on the bus. Anyways, my friend Kara says you're new to the school?" Sweet. He had an English accent!

"Yeah."

He looked at my schedule, and grinned. "You have almost the exact same schedule as me. You just have Magic and Potions lessons mixed up, that's all. I'm going to homeroom as well. Follow me,"

When we got to homerooom, there was Kara and the others, waiting for us. She put a hand on the seat in front of us, signaling that I come sit in front of her. Toby took a seat in the back. It turned out, our homeroom teacher was an evil HAG. She threatened to beat us with rulers if we didn't behave. Overall, the entire school day was as boring as HELL. Writing with quills was uncomfortable for me, I kept forgetting to dip it, and large portions on the words on my parchment were all faded. The only exciting part of my day was when Seamus stood up to the school bully, with a huge crowd gathered around them.

"MUGGLE F&!KING TROLL S&!T, LANCE!"(A/N: I told you that the PPP had a reference ;D)

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Kara, Kane, and Seamus Pendragon(A/N: I made that their last name, because they don't specify neither Shrek or Fiona's last names), please come to the office."

"Come with us," Kara said, extending her arm out. "We're supposed to keep watch of you."

"To Bimbly's office we go!" Kane said joyfully. One of the teachers glared at him.

"Oh boy. Detention." Seamus sighed, eyes narrowed.

When we reported to the office, Bimbles had a grim expression on his face.

"Kids, your parents, and the King and Queen, were kidnapped."


	6. What the Hell are Ninja?

A/N:

Okay, I'm back and wrinting again! However, I can only write on weekends because I have school, and I have stupid High School Entrance Exams in November(I plan on going to another private school, so it's a lot harder). Anyway, I'm back from my vacation, and I have a new Naruto story to write, too, if you want to check that out.

Kane: OI! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!

Kara: You left us in the principal's office for months! You're late!

Seamus:...Hn.

Alright, Alright, my bad. Got too lazy. Anyway, here's the new chapter! Shrek belongs to Dreamworks. And get ready for some ninja-Naruto-esque stuff in the next couple of chapters, so Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto, if that counts.

--x--

"Wh-What?"

Kara gasped, her eyes wide. Seamus just scowled. Kane...he was yelling out a chain of curses, some of which I was not familiar with. "Wh-What the hell..." I said, thinking out loud.

"Exactly," Seamus replied, still scowling.

"I can see Grandma and Uncle being kidnapped, no offense to them, but Mom and Dad?! I mean, WHAT THE HELL?!" Kane yelled, pacing around the room. Apparently, we forgot we were still in a principal's office(Although he didn't get mad about that string of curses from earlier...). Just then, the school bell rang.

"You guys can go home by yourself, right?" the principal asked.

"We take a school bus..." Seamus said quite darkly.

So, we walked out of the school, into a school bus, and back to the swamp.

"What the hell are we gonna do now, guys?" Kane asked loudly as we exited the bus. I pulled out a Naruto manga out of my knapsack for some comfort, and then...I had an idea when I looked at I picture of Naruto using Rasengan.

"Holy, sh&t, I have an idea." I said. As I said that, I imagined a lightbulb appearing over my head, since it _was _a cartoon world.

"What is it?!" Everyone, including the Dronkeys and Toby, turned towards me.

"We shall become ninja! Shinobi like in the Naruto series!" I replied. If I had said that in the real world, I would get laughed at, or taken to a mental institution. However, I was _not _in my world, I was in Shrek's 

world. And so, everyone thought my idea was genius. Except, they didn't have a clue as to who Naruto was, not to mention the rest of the cast of characters.

"The ninja thing sounds like a good idea, but...what's Naruto?" Toby asked. In my head, I was screaming, _Oh my God! You DON'T know what Naruto is?! What the hell's wrong with you?! _But, in order to avoid an argument, I kept my cool, even though I imagined myself in anime form, yelling at them.

"Alright, read this. The first volume of the Naruto series. You would read it like an ordinary comic, but from right to left." I said, scratching the back of my head. They all read it for about an hour, mumbling the words from time to time, until finally, they finished it and closed the book.

"Wow...so we get to do all that stuff, chakra manipulation and everything?" Kara asked, her face puzzled.

"Daaaamn..." Kane groaned. He never was a fan of hard work, as Seamus later told me.

"Alright, we start tomorrow! Get some rest, everyone!" I said, smiling. Although, I couldn't see why nobody else was excited.

--x--

A/N: Ehehe, I couldn't resist putting ninja stuff in there. I am now a Naruto addict. -sweatdrops- Anyway, for all you Naruto fans, look for character parallels in this chapter, and coment on them in the reviews! Next chapter coming to you soon!


End file.
